


Grindr On Me

by aokagacoffeelife



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AoKaga Month, M/M, aokaga - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 09:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4558671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aokagacoffeelife/pseuds/aokagacoffeelife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm pretty much 100% sure everyone knows what Grindr is but just in case it's basically the gay Tinder.<br/>Aomine and Kagami have a date, kind of. Includes Sad-Kagami and Bad-At-Life Aomine<br/>Also, it isn't really important but they're supposed to be in university.</p><p>Also, i'm very sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grindr On Me

As he took in his surroundings Aomine was still amazed he was even here, sitting across from an extremely hot guy with firey red hair, and weird eyebrows. It all started on Grindr, which is advertised as a ‘dating app’ but is actually for gay guys to swap nudes, and maybe hook up if you were into possibly meeting a serial killer. Aomine was just there for dick pics and jacking off.

That being the case, he was surprised at having an actual conversation with someone. That rarely ever happened- Grindr wasn’t exactly a _“conversation”_ type of app. In fact he could count on one hand how many conversations he’d had on Grindr that weren’t sexual- which was one, and that was in fact the man sitting across from him stuffing burgers into his adorable but loud mouth.

 

\---------- 

The conversation had taken place after the dirty talk, complementary nudes and mutual orgasms. He had spotted a basketball in the background of one of said nudes with a black scrawl of a signature on it, which Aomine thought was pretty fucking cool. So, he innocently asked who it was signed by and upon receiving an answer promptly called the guy a fucking liar.

 

_SxxxGod: Michael Jordan? what the fuck ever, FAKE._

 

_TigerInHeat: The hell? Why would I lie about something that I wasn’t even trying to show you in the first place? You’re the one lurkin on my pics._

 

Aomine had to admit that this was a valid argument.

 

_SxxxGod: Ok whatever but I still don’t believe it’s real_

 

_TigerInHeat: whatever, asshole_

 

That lead to an extensive basketball conversation and all kinds of other things that people talk about that aren’t important but seem to talk about anyway. Before they’d even realized, they had been chatting for hours. Aomine had to admit that he was really enjoying talking to this guy, whose name was...

  
_SxxxGod: uh... so awkward  but what’s your name?_

_TigerInHeat: LOL Kagami Taiga_

Whose name was Kagami Taiga.

After belatedly exchanging names and chatting for a while longer it was getting late, or rather it was getting early and both had class the next day.

 

_TigerInHeat: Soo... do you wanna talk tomorrow or...?”_

  
In fact, Aomine did want to talk tomorrow and maybe even the next day, so the two exchanged contact information before saying their good nights.

The following 2 weeks consisted of texting, flirting, and talking about basketball. It turned out that they only lived an hour away from each other. During one chat session that had gone into the early morning hours Aomine sat fidgeting with his phone. He had something he’d wanted to ask all night and time was running out. He had typed the same message 5 times and erased it every time before hitting send. Aomine was super glad that Kagami couldn’t actually see him at the moment because he probably looked hella lame.

 

_SxxxGod: So, it’s technically Friday... have any plans?_

 

_TigerInHeat: not really, maybe laundry. you?_

 

_SxxxGod: wtf laundry doesn’t count as plans_

 

_TigerInHeat: fuck you i like clean clothes_

 

_SxxxGod: ...whatever. what i was GOING to say was... do you wanna meet up tomorrow? Or something? We could get Maji._

 

_TigerInHeat: eehhh idk how do I know you aren’t a psycho that’s going to lock me in a basement and probably eat me or something_

 

_SxxxGod: ok 1) you obvs watch too many horror movies and 2) shouldn’t this have concerned you before now? and 3) if i were a psycho looking for someone to capture it wouldn’t  be someone that was stacked and could possibly break me._

 

_TigerInHeat: maybe you’re dedicated to your hobby, and you’re built too so_

 

_SxxxGod: i’m too lazy for stalking and it’d be much easier snatching someone that wouldn’t put up a fight_

 

_TigerInHeat: you’ve given this thought and it worries me_

 

_SxxxGod: shut up do you want free food or nah?_

 

_TigerInHeat: who the fuck says no to free food?_

 

\---------- 

 There was a Maji Burger that was more or less an equal distance from their respective locations and so, it was decided they would meet there. Aomine was first to arrive, and waited for a good 10 minutes alone, he was starting to think he had been stood up. While he was debating on whether or not to bail, a very tall, very built, very hot guy came through the door. He was easy to recognize, if not because of his massive size then because of his red hair that was as strange as his own blue locks. He noted that the pictures did not do this him justice.

Aomine crossed his arms as Kagami walked up to him, “You’re late, dumbass and that’s rude” 

“Well the train did that thing where it’s unreliable, and it’s rude to call someone you’ve just met dumbass, jackass.” 

 

 

Aomine stared at the man across from him partly in amazement and partly in annoyance, “You know. If I had known you were going to order the place’s entire stock,  I would not have offered to pay”

Kagami paused in his chewing to peer at the other over his mountain of burgers, “Not my fault you offered. Anyway, how is that enough burgers for you?”

Aomine clicked his tongue, “Tch. Some people eat normal amounts of food. How are you not fat?”. Kagami began unwrapping another burger “I work out a lot and I usually don’t eat a lot of fast food.”

Aomine finished up his own burgers and sipped on his soda “What do you eat, then?”

The red head rolled his eyes, “Burger joints aren’t the only foods that exist"

Blue eyes stared at him blankly.

“I cook for myself, dumbass... and I’m pretty damn good it.”

Aomine scoffed.

“So are you inviting me for dinner, so you can show off your cooking skills?”, Aomine teased and enjoyed the blush that formed in the redhead’s cheeks. It was odd to think of a 6-foot-something, muscular man as cute, but that’s the only way to describe him at that moment.

 

 

“Wha- No! I mean... well. If you want?”, Kagami stumbled over his words blushing furiously, then promptly wanted to kick his own ass for being so awkward.

Aomine was only teasing, but damned if he was going to turn down this opportunity for free food. He was pretty much going to be broke after this anyway and the prospect of hanging out with the red head was definitely a plus.

“Who the fuck turns down free food?” Aomine raised an eyebrow and smirked. He liked the confident aura around Kagami, but he was really enjoying this awkward side too.

Kagami narrowed his eyes at the hot yet annoying man, “Fine. Now stop leering at me from across the table”

“Tch what happened to the cute guy that was blushing a minute ago? I miss him.” Aomine propped his chin in his palm.

 

Kagami pointed a challenging finger in Aomine’s direction “Bastard, just be ready to eat the best food you’ve ever tasted!”

“Hah? Don’t get cocky. It isn’t cute.”

“It isn’t cocky if I can back it up- and stop calling me cute, asshole”

“I’ll be the judge of that- and don’t call me an asshole, idiot”

Kagami opened his mouth to retort but before he even realized what was happening Aomine had leaned over the table they were sitting at and kissed him, taking complete advantage of his opened mouth.

 

Kagami turned as red as his hair and shoved him away, “DON’T DO THAT IN PUBLIC!”

Aomine looked at him flatly “Why?”

“Why?? Because it’s embarrassing”

Aomine stuck his pinky in his ear and sighed “Why’re you going on about embarrassing when I’ve already seen yo-” Kagami slammed his hand over Aomine’s mouth “Not. Another. Word.”

He could feel his smile against his palm and jerked his hand back like it'd been burned.

“So. Yeah. Just come over tomorrow.”, Kagami fidgeted his hands in his lap. Aomine groaned internally, damn he was cute.

 

 

\----------

 Aomine found himself at Kagami’s door as the sun was getting ready to set. It took him longer than he’d thought it would to get here considering he wasn’t the best with directions, and all the time he wasted on figuring out if he was supposed to dress up or down didn’t help. _It was at Kagami’s house, so maybe causal... but it was a dinner date so maybe not??_ Aomine fought himself for 30 minutes before he said fuck it and put on jeans, that he knew his ass looked great in, and a fitted black tshirt. Casual enough but not sloppy. Thinking back on it he started to get nervous over what he picked. _Was it too casual?_ Thankfully before he could have a complete mental breakdown the door opened to a sexy red head wearing regular cargo shorts and a simple white v neck. Aomine breathed a sigh of relief at finding out he had dressed appropriately. He stared for a moment, it didn’t seem natural to him that someone could look amazing in just shorts and a simple tshirt, and yet here someone stood doing just that.

Kagami blinked, “Hi.. uh... something the matter?”

  
“What? N-no! I mean, uh... hi?”, Aomine made a mental note to punch himself in the face later for being so lame. 

Kagami raised an eyebrow, “Riiiight, so come in”

Aomine followed him in and took his shoes off beside the door. The delicious smell that hit him as he walked in almost had him drooling on himself and everything Kagami owned.

“Wow, that actually smells eatable", Aomine grinned and was met with a glare. 

“Don’t make me regret inviting you here”

Aomine ignored this and took a look around the apartment he was currently standing in.

The place was a lot bigger than he’d expected, and seemed very spartan compared to his own apartment, which had shelves of magazines and other random personal items placed about. The redhead’s living room barely even looked lived in, but that couldn’t be true because it had a 50 inch flat screen dominating one wall, with a few gaming systems and shelves of games thrown in to complete the 'Aren’t You Jealous as Fuck’ motif.

“Your TV is probably bigger than my living room. What are you, rich? Or maybe Yakuza”

Kagami glanced back at Aomine as he lead the way to the kitchen, “What are you, a cop?”

Aomine snickered. “In any case, pretty sure basketball games look sick on that”

He shrugged, “Yeah, I guess. Maybe you can come over and watch one sometime or something”

“What really?” blue eyes widened in something akin to child-like at the prospect of watching a sports game on his, admittedly larger than average, television.

Kagami rolled his eyes, “Yeah, sure”

 

\----------

Aomine stared at the food Kagami had presented him, it looked and smelled amazing, and tasted even better.  He wasn’t really expecting it to be bad, he was only teasing, but he definitely didn’t expect it to be this good.

”Ok, you have to be a chef, right?” Aomine asked while shoveling food into his mouth as civilly as he could manage.

”No... and don‘t talk with your mouth full”. He bit back a grin. It occurred to him that the chef comment was probably an accidental compliment, but he‘d take it.

”What are you my mom?” Aomine snapped while coming up for air.

Kagami looked at him flatly, ”I‘d have disowned you already”

Aomine chose to ignore the remark. “There has to be enough here for a family of 5, how do you expect us to eat all this?”

Kagami paused in his own eating to survey the food he had prepared. “It shouldn’t be a problem”

The tan male sighed “What are you, a black hole?”

The red head snorted but continued eating.

 

Kagami pointed his fork at the other man, “Hey! Stop picking out the vegetables and only eating the meat!”

The blue haired man raised an eyebrow, “Don't point your utensils at me... and I don’t like vegetables”

Kagami narrowed his eyes “Don’t be picky about food, I made them so eat them”

Aomine grumbled but ate a few of the veggies anyway, and to his surprise they were quite tasty. Still not his favourite thing ever, but good enough to make him want to eat them. He was sure Kagami’s food must be touched by Angels or some shit if it could actually make him want to eat vegetables.

 

\----------

 Kagami was really enjoying himself, he always liked seeing people enjoying the food he made and he was so used to his apartment being quiet other than his TV that having company was nice.  He smiled a bit at the other man’s atrocious table manners, it was sort of cute in a weird way. In fact he was terribly sexy, until he opened his mouth and destroyed the illusion. Kagami had worried that dinner would be awkward, but the conversation flowed between them so easily it was hard to believe they hadn’t known each other for more than a couple weeks. He let his eyes wander to the body hugged just snuggly enough by a thin shirt to show off the outline of the toned body underneath. Kagami hadn’t realized he was staring until Aomine made eye contact with him and smirked. Those blue orbs combined with the haughty smirk made him shiver, and he felt like the other was looking right through him. The red head glanced away, a light pink tinting his cheeks at being caught openly staring, and he began to busy himself with clearing the dirty dishes.

“Hey, don’t be embarrassed. It’s understandable that you’d wanna stare at me”

Aomine found it fascinating how this guy could jump from sexy and confident to a adorable and blushing in .02 seconds, and it made him just want to tease him more. Kagami clearing the dishes provided Aomine the perfect opportunity to openly check out the red head’s ass and he whistled approvingly.

 

Said red head rolled his eyes as he took his seat again, “You’d be much hotter if you didn’t talk”

Aomine leaned forward on the table and propped his chin in his hand “So, you do admit i’m hot”

Kagami stared at him blankly, “What possessed me to invite you into my home?”,  he absolutely refused to stroke this guy’s ego by admitting how smoking hot he thought he was, even though it was pretty obvious already. No one jacks off to guys they don’t find appealing.

Aomine grinned, “My hottness.”

Kagami groaned, and leaned heavily on the table. ”There you go talking again”

The blue haired male snorted.

“So, how’d you get so good at cooking anyway?” he was genuinely curious.

 

Kagami mirrored Aomine's pose and thought for a second "Well, I guess I've always had a knack for it... But I've pretty much lived on my own since I was in middle school so it was a necessary skill to perfect."

Aomine raised an eyebrow "Wow. That must have been a blast"

"Hmm not really, It was supposed to be my dad and me, but he was always busy with work and it was more convenient that he live closer to his job”

 

Aomine frowned, that didn't really make sense to him, and as fun as he imagined it would have been to live alone when he was younger he couldn’t really imagine taking care of himself, to be honest he could barely do that now.

The red head sighed "Anyway why don’t you possess any type of life skills?" 

Aomine glared "Hey. I have life skills. Sort of"

Kagami laughed, "uh huh, so how do you live? Off the kindness of strangers?" Aomine rolled his eyes, "I eat out. A lot. Also microwaves and packaged ramen are my friends."

The red head's made a sound of disapproval.  Aomine leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms. Kagami couldn't really help but give a long look at the perfect biceps. Aomine smirked when red eyes met his and gave an exaggerated flex of his arms. Kagami pretended not to notice.

Aomine grinned, "Enough about my ability to burn water, I need to see this ball."

 

 ----------

 "I don't want to be forward but...  I think you're the one."

Kagami shifted from one foot to the other, rolling his eyes.

"Let me take you away from here, just the two of us"

 

The slightly shorter man cleared his throat dramatically, "You aren't taking my Jordan ball anywhere."

Aomine glanced over his shoulder, "I think you should let her make her own decisions"

Kagami rolled his eyes "Are you done yet?"

With a heavy sigh Aomine handed the ball over, not only a little painfully. "I can’t believe you were actually telling the truth. How did you even GET it? SO unfair" 

Kagami snorted "You sound like a 5 year old right now.”

Aomine looked around the room, which seemed to be a bedroom, walls covered in various basketball posters and tournament trophies "Says the guy with posters on his bedroom walls."

 

Kagami narrowed his eyes at the man and spun the ball on the tip of a finger. "This was my room when I was in middle school, ok? I moved to the bigger one during high school."

Aomine smirked "Yeah ok, but seriously, how did you get it? Some private auction? It must have cost a fortune!"

Kagami listened to him ramble on excitedly, as he set the signed Michael Jordan ball back on his desk. Aomine really did remind him of a child at times. It was cute though."

"Nah, it was a gift from my dad from when I was a kid"

"Ok, well how did _he_ get it?"

"Uh... he asked him to sign it" the red head shifted his eyes to the floor.

Aomine was staring at him like he had grown a second head. It took him a moment to process what he had just heard and form words,

"What?"

Kagami shifted and sighed, "My dad is a CEO of an advertisement company in the States. He just happened to be at the right place at the right time."

 

Aomine raised an eyebrow, "CEO"

"Yes."

"In the 'States'"

"Yes."

"As in the United States"

"Those would be the ones, yes"

 

Aomine leaned into Kagami's personal space and examined his face with narrowed his eyes, "Are you a trust fund baby?"

Kagami stared at him flatly, "Get out of my house"

"I'm kidding!" Aomine cocked his head to the side, "No but really, are you?"

Kagami grunted and Aomine raised his hands defensively, "Ok ok". He walked over to examine the ball appreciatively, "That must have been an awesome day, did you like freak out and get captured on video to be embarrassed by at every family event ever?"

 

"Freak out is going beyond understatement. But my family isn't really the “family event" kind”

“Hah? That’s lucky. I wish I could get out of all the get-togethers and dinners my family has. There’s only so many times I can be asked ‘So what are you majoring in, again? Are you sure that’s a good choice?’ or ‘My friend at work has a single son maybe you should meet' Honestly what is it about old ladies having the need to try and set up awkward situations?".  Aomine rambled aimlessly before glancing over at the other man. “That doesn’t sound so bad. You’re lucky, actually.” he paused, before speaking again “I still get emails several times a year from my dad, telling me ‘it’s about time I got serious and found a respectable wife'"

Aomine raised an eyebrow, “You aren’t out?” the other man chuckled hollowly, “Oh, I’m out. He just chooses to forget every time we speak”

Aomine frowned and decided to steer the conversation away from that.

 

“So, did you get gifts like this often? And just to clarify, I'm only making polite conversation and if you say 'yes' I'll probably kill you in a jealous rage."

Kagami snorted and paused a moment "Not really. I mean, if I did it was him wanting to make up for the time he didn't get to spend with me."

 

Aomine turned back to Kagami, the distant look in the shorter man’s eyes made something inside hurt. He stepped back and lightly grasped his chin, turning his face toward him to press a soft kiss to his lips, 

Kagami, who'd been in his own world for a moment, jumped in surprise and blushed.

"Hey don't do that so suddenly..."

 

Aomine put his hands in his pockets and shrugged, "You can't look that sad and not expect me to do something about it"

Kagami scoffed, "I don't look sad"

"Ok, then you can't look that cute and not expect me to kiss you"

Kagami raised an eyebrow, "So by that logic, I'm cute when i’m sad? What kinda shit is that?"

 

Aomine pulled the man toward him, mumbling "Shut up" as he kissed him again, deeper this time. Kagami responded by grasping the bottom of his shirt and pulling him closer. Aomine broke the kiss first, resting his forehead on the other's, blue eyes focused on red while he let his hands slide down Kagami's arms to rest loosely around his wrists. "I want you so bad right now"

Kagami brought his lips a hairs length of Aomine's lips, "How bad?"

Aomine went in for a kiss but pulled back just before Kagami could meet his lips, instead bringing his mouth close to the red head’s ear and whispered

"So bad"

 

Kagami shivered at the feeling of hot breath against his neck and Aomine's lips grazing the shell if his ear as he spoke but even more because of that voice coating the inside of his head with silk. Kagami slid his fingers into blue hair soflty.

Aomine's sigh at the feeling of the other man's fingers against his scalp quickly turned into a gasp as Kagami gripped and pulled his head back, pressing their lips together roughly. He half hummed half moaned as a tongue slipped into into his opened mouth. 

Aomine brought his hand up and gripped the back of the other's neck and deepened the kiss, his other hand snaking into the back of Kagami’s shirt, pressing fingertips into his back and pressing the two closer.

 

Everywhere the other man touched Kagami felt like his skin was on fire. He gripped the back if Aomine's shirt and pulled it quickly over his head, the two parted only briefly, giving Kagami a moment to admire the perfectly toned muscles covered in chocolate skin before Aomine pulled his own shirt up to capture a nipple between his teeth, swirling his tongue before sucking and repeating the process on the other. Kagami held the hem of his shirt between his teeth, leaving Aomine's hand unoccupied and able to roam up his sides and down his lower back.

"AHn" Kagami gasped and rested his hand on the other's shoulder, gently urging him on. Aomine went down to his knees, trailing his tongue down Kagami's body as he went. He looked up at Kagami from his position on the floor and held eye contact as he pulled at the top of his shorts with his teeth.

Kagami smiled mischievously and stroked the side of Aomine’s face before he popped the button one handed, the other guiding Aomine's head to lick the newly exposed skin. Aomine gripped the back of his thighs, running his hands up to grab two handfuls of ass with a satisfied smirk.

"I've wanted to do that since I saw your picture."

Kagami smirked, "I hope that isn't all you've wanted to do."

Aomine pressed his lips back onto his lightly tanned skin, mumbling "Definitely not" before gripping his zipper between his teeth and slowly pulling it down, then licking back up to Kagami's bellybutton.

 

Kagami sighed at the sensation, never breaking eye contact. Aomine pulled the shorts the rest of the way down, allowing the other to step out of them before tossing them aside. Aomine took a moment to take in his work while sitting and tugging Kagami’s arm, guiding him into his lap, one leg on either side. Kagami groaned at the pressure against his erection as Aomine pressed his hands on Kagami's hips, pulling them down as he rolled his hips.

"FUh--AH", Kagami's curse-moan combo was swallowed by Aomine's mouth against his. They broke apart momentarily as Aomine stripped Kagami's shirt off, before bombarding the sensitive skin at the junction between his neck and ear with kisses and light nips, sending a shiver up Kagami's spine as he put his arms around strong shoulders, rocking against his still-clothed groin and the growing bulge there. Kagami ground into him causing Aomine to moan at the sensation.

 

Aomine licked a wet line down his neck to his adam's apple, still using his hands to guide Kagami's hips into him. Keeping one hand on his hip, he brought the other behind Kagami, spreading his cheeks and massaging his hole, causing the other to moan. Aomine continued this while bringing his mouth to Kagami's nipple again, circling with his tongue and nibbling with teeth. Kagami groaned gripping at blue strands as he continually ground into him.

 

Aomine could feel the wetness seeping into his shirt, his own erection pushing painfully at his jeans. Kagami got out of his lap and stood, pulling Aomine’s hand signaling him to stand up as well. Aomine glanced up and without warning leaned forward and took Kagami's dick into his mouth all the way to the base, sucking all the way back down, letting it pop obscenely out of his mouth.

The non-suspecting red head moaned in pleasure and disappointment at the too quick there and gone sensation of Aomine's hot mouth around him. Kagami panted lightly, grasping blue hair and gently tugging upward. Once Aomine was off the floor Kagami pulled his hand, leading him out of the room, to another. This was filled with a much bigger bed than his childhood room. Kagami turned around and kissed Aomine hungrily, all the while pulling him toward the bed.

 

Kagami sat on the edge of his bed, pulling Aomine closer. Unbuttoning his jeans and letting the other take them off. Without hesitation the red head leaned forward and mouthed Aomine’s dick through the cloth of his briefs, the much needed attention caused him to groan low in his throat. The sound of his voice sent a shiver down Kagami’s spine and motivated him to continue. He placed his hands on either side of Aomine’s hips, grasping the hem of his briefs between his fingers and slowly pulling them down. Aomine sighed as cool air him as his dick was finally free of it’s confines, turning into a moan as Kagami took his head into his mouth.

“Oh fuck” Aomine cursed, looking down into Kagami’s face, his eyes looked like raging fire and he was completely okay with it burning him alive.

Kagami took more of him in, until Aomine felt himself hit the back of his throat.

“AAhh you’re so sexy” Aomine breathed, running his fingers through red hair.

Kagami hummed around him and it felt like electricity in his veins.

“Yeah. Like that... oh god” Aomine gripped his hair as Kagami  brought a hand up to massage his balls, while take his other hand farther and massaging Aomine’s hole.

Aomine‘s knees almost went out from under him and all the sensations hitting him at once “FUck. Ok. Stop.” Kagami slowly pulled his mouth off of Aomine’s dick. Looking up under his lashes, looking far too innocent for what he was just doing. “You. On the bed. Now.” Kagami smirked and scooted up the bed, shedding his briefs as he went. Aomine groaned at the sight of tanned skin and red hair against white sheets.

 

Before he could even open his mouth Kagami had reached into the side table drawer pulling out lube and a condom letting them fall to the bed beside him as he crooked his finger in a ‘come here’ gesture. Aomine needed no encouragement as he was already crawling over to the red head, itching to have his hands on that body again. They came together in a kiss that was a bit sloppy but still perfect, Kagami running his hands up muscled shoulders pulling Aomine on top of him as he lay down. Aomine kissed and nipped the skin layed out for him, covering his fingers with lube, he looked up to Kagami for confirmation. Kagami nodded for him to continue and gasped at the cold lube on his skin. He watched as Aomine’s long, tanned finger disappeared inside him and panted slightly.. Aomine went slowly, adding a second finger, causing Kagami to moan and grip at the bed sheets. Aomine grinned because he’d finally found the man’s prostate and massaged the bundle of nerves as he scissored his fingers, adding more lube onto his third finger before pressing it into the man, stroking his dick to take his mind off the sweet burn. When Kagami started fucking himself on Aomine’s fingers and moaning he groaned and took his fingers out.

Aomine leaned up and nibbled at Kagami’s ear, and whispered “Ready?”

Kagami moaned at that deep voice, husky with arousal, flowing into his ear covering the inside of his skull with silk.

“Ahn please” he wrapped his arms around muscular shoulders.

The gasped ‘please’ almost broke him. He positioned his weighted onto his forearms resting on either side of Kagami’s head, lining himself up and pressing forward slowly, until he was completely sheathed inside hot tightness. He stayed as still as possible, stroking Kagami’s dick slowly to help him relax.

“M-move”

Aomine didn’t need to be told twice, he pulled out slowly, until only the head was in then pressed slowly back in, setting a slow place.

“I swear to all that is holy, if you don’t speed up I will-“

Aomine smirked, not giving the other to finish his complaint before thrusting inside hard and fast.

“FUCK yes” Kagami panted as Aomine set a fast and brutal rhythm.

“You’re so sexy oh my god” Aomine stopped thrusting and ground into Kagami as he captured his already kiss swollen lips for another go.

 

Kagami moaned into the kiss pushing back on his dick, urging him to move again. He situated Kagami’s legs around his waste and lifting him slightly before slamming into him, the new angle ripping a moan that echoed through the apartment.  
“You moaning like that is gonna break me” Aomine panted as he gripped his hips thrusting harder and faster.

“AHN Im.. Im almost.. fuCK please don’t stop oh god”

Aomine thrust harder and faster, the red head’s begging almost throwing him over the edge

“UH Ka- god cum for me, AH please”

At the sound of that strained request Kagami came hard, momentarily unable to see through his orgasm, painting white stripes on his and Aomine’s chests.

That was it, at the very sight of Kagami’s covered in his own cum Aomine growled out a final “FUCK” before coming so hard he saw white spots.

 

Aomine slumped over Kagami, pressing their foreheads together, breath mingling as they both lay there, wallowing in afterglow before Aomine slowly pulled out and tied off the condom, and tossed it into the waste basket beside the bed without looking.

"Hey, careful with that" Kagami mumbled tiredly, with no hint of actually caring in his tone.

Aomine let himself collapse on top of him, kissing him gently and nipping at his neck before grinning, “You’re welcome”

Kagami slung a hand weakly at Aomine’s head, the other slung over his eyes. “Stop talking”

Aomine lightly sucked the skin at Kagami’s neck “You weren’t telling me to stop a few minutes ago”

A red eye peeked out from under his arm “I liked what you were saying at the time”

Aomine grinned and kissed him again before rolling off and lying opposite him, hand absently draped over his abdomen lightly stroking his side.

 

Aomine hummed and closed his eyes, “Thanks for dinner”

Kagami barked a laugh “Thank’s for dessert”

 

\----------

 

Aomine shifted and sat up in bed, glancing over at Kagami who had that ‘thoroughly fucked’ look on his face and smirked “So where’s your bathroom?”

Kagami lazily pointed at a door to his right that lead to a connected bathroom.

Aomine cleaned himself up and brought a damp warm cloth, wiping away the leftovers from their previous activities off of the other man’s skin.

 

“Mmm thank you” Kagami mumbled, cracking one eye open and smiling. Aomine’s breath caught at that smile, it was like the sun had risen inside the apartment.

“Soo.. uh, is t cool if I stay over?” Aomine glanced away, he wasn’t exactly sure why he was blushing all of the sudden.

Kagami stretched languidly, Aomine watching every muscle that twitched and rolled underneath the sun-kissed skin. The red head reached his hand over to Aomine and pulled him onto his side of the bed, helping situate the two under his large, fluffy comforter. He then turned his back to Aomine, scooting back until his back was almost flush to the other’s body. The blue haired man laughed teasingly, "Didn't peg you for a cuddler”.

Kagami shifted to look back, taking a moment to admire tan skin taut with muscle before meeting his eye "Didn't peg you for such a talker"

Aomine leaned forward to kiss the other man lightly, mouth forming into a grin and mumbling into his lips "You like it."

The red head huffed "Says who?." The red head turned back over but Aomine had already caught the light pink spreading on his cheeks.

 

Aomine snickered, “Yeah. yeah. The sooner I sleep, the sooner I can wake up to your breakfast.”

“Tch who said I was going to cook you breakfast, idiot” Kagami mumbled.

The other smiled “Your retorts are lacking bite” he teased as he poked the other in the ribs

Kagami grunted “That’s what happens when I’m thoroughly wrecked, now shut up and go to sleep…or I won’t cook you breakfast.”

Aomine yawned and wiggled a little until he found a comfortable spot, draping an arm over Kagami’s hip “I like pancakes.”

Kagami scoffed “You’ll eat what I make for you” Aomine closed his eyes and smiled while listening to the other’s even breathing, he wasn't sure what it was about this idiot but he never wanted to see another lonely expression on his face ever again. The red head’s breathing eventually lulled him to sleep, but before he dropped off into sweet unconsciousness he had already made a firm decision: he was going to continue to make this man smile, whether he liked it or not.

**Author's Note:**

> I am genuinely sorry.  
> I've been going over this for what seems like forever now, it's gotten to the point where I'm fixing things that probably don't need fixing. So, I'm just going to step away and post it. That being said I DO hope someone likes it, at least a little.
> 
> Title inspired by that old-ass song 'Grind on Me' by Pretty Ricky


End file.
